turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
South Park: The Fractured But Whole
South Park: The Fractured But Whole is a single-player role-playing video game developed and published by Ubisoft with collaboration with South Park Digital Studios. It was released on PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 on October 17, 2017. The game takes place a day after its predecessor, The Stick of Truth, and it revolves around the player, playing as the main protagonist nicknamed 'The New Kid', or 'ButtLord' by his friends, must try and stop a large crime threat in South Park by playing as superheroes with his friends. Gameplay South Park: The Fractured but Whole is a role-playing video game that is viewed from a 2.5D, third-person perspective. The player controls the New Kid as they explore the fictional Colorado town of South Park, around which the player-character can be freely moved. A fast-travel system allows the character to be moved between unlocked travel points. The game allows the player to pick and become one of ten classes in the game, however they unlock new class types and eventually all classes as they progress through the game, with the new classes being the highly mobile Speedster, the close-range damaging Brutalist, the ranged damaging Blaster, the weather-based supporting Elementalist, the offense-attracting Cyborg, the status-effecting Pyschic, the stealthy Assassin, the turret-building Gadgeteer, the healing and damaging Plantmancer and the swift damaging Martial Artist. As the player unlocks new classes throughout the game, they can change their abilities in order to have abilities from any of those classes equipped to suit their play style and to use the best abilities. The player can assign four abilities onto their character from their classes; three main abilities and one ultimate ability. Ultimate attacks can only be used after filling the Ultimate bar, a pool of points shared between the New Kid and their allies that is increased by completing timed button presses during attacking and defending phases. Like its predecessor, The Fractured but Whole involves turn-based combat, however unlike its predecessor, the player has much more freedom during their turns. The main difference is the fact that the player can move themselves and their allies around the battlefield, set out on a grid, when it is their turn, however your allies cannot be in the same space as another ally or an enemy. The grid can sometimes contain environmental hazards such as toxic chemicals, exploding barrels and lava (red Lego bricks). The player selects attacks in the bottom-left corner of their screen, and the player must press certain buttons when using their abilities in order to either do the most amount of damage (or even extra damage) or heal for the largest amount. On the top of the screen, their is the player's ultimate meter, which fills up mainly when the player presses a certain button when an enemy does damage to one of your allies. When the ultimate meter reaches 100%, the player can use an ultimate ability of one of their allies, and the ultimate meter will reset when an ultimate ability is used. In the bottom-right corner of the screen, the player can see the turn order, and see when their allies get a chance to attack or heal, or when the enemies have their turn. Each attack affects a different area of the grid, requiring strategic positioning to hit enemies and avoid attacks. The attacker can increase damage by knocking targets into each other or into an ally. Healing items can be used in battle, requiring one turn per use. The player can collect artifacts and equipment to boost the player's Might, making them stronger in battle and offering benefits such as increased defense; more artifacts can be used as the player's level increases. The player-character has a DNA slot, allowing them to use strands of DNA to boost attributes called Brawn, Brains, Health, Spunk, and Move. The non-player character, PC Principal, can teach the player to recognize microaggressions, which allows the player a free in-battle attack against an enemy. Some characters, such as Jimbo and Ned, Classi, Gerald Broflovksi, and Moses, can be summoned during battle; Moses heals all allies while the others deliver powerful attacks. The New Kid can manipulate time with their farts; this ability can be used in battle to skip an opponent's turn, pause time to move around the grid and inflict out-of-turn damage, or summon a past version of the New Kid to join the battle. The New Kid's farting power can also be used to reverse time, fix objects, and pause time to avoid obstacles or fast-moving targets. Some areas of the town are inaccessible until the player gains specific allies who can use the New Kid's farting power to overcome the obstacle: Captain Diabetes can be sent into a rage that allows him to move heavy objects; the Human Kite can fly the New Kid to otherwise unreachable heights; Toolshed's sandblaster can clear paths that are blocked by lava that cause the player to combust; and Professor Chaos can launch a hamster from the New Kid's rectum to reach and sabotage electrical panels. The player can modify the New Kid's appearance, superpowers, gender, sexuality, race, and ethnicity at any time in the game. Gender choices include male, female, and trigender. Costume items can be collected, mixed together and recolored but have no influence on the New Kid's abilities. The New Kid's race selector is represented as a difficulty level slider, with lighter skin being easy and darker skin being harder. The slider does not affect combat but affects the amount of money the player can receive and the way some characters speak to the New Kid. The game has three combat difficulty levels, which affect the power of enemies in relation to the player; "Casual" (weaker enemies), "Heroic" (normal enemies), and "Mastermind" (stronger enemies). A crafting system allows the player to use recovered or purchased resources such as duct tape, glue, sports drink bottles, and taco-related products to craft items such as healing burritos and quesadillas, costumes, and artifacts. The player is encouraged to explore the wider game world to defecate in toilets in a mini-game find Yaoi art depicting intimate moments between the characters Tweek and Craig, or take self-portraits with town residents to increase their followers on Coonstagram, an Instagram-like social media feed. The player must amass a certain number of social media followers to complete certain story missions. The character's cellphone serves as the game's main menu, containing items including the inventory, character profiles, and active quests. Plot The game takes place in the fictional mountain town of South Park, Colorado, and takes place a day after The Stick of Truth, where the humans and elves are fighting each other in a large battle in the middle of town. Before the game starts, a cutscene plays where Cartman, under his superhero alias, The Coon, talks about the increasing crime in the streets of South Park and the recent epidemic of missing cats, and wants to find a cat named Scrambles in order to claim a $100 reward in order to boost his superhero franchise, Coon and Friends, so that they can be better than their rival superhero franchise, Freedom Pals. Cartman decides to 'go back in time' to a time of fighting between humans and elves, in order to gather his superhero friends to stop the crime. The player creates their character, nicknamed 'The New Kid', and goes outside to play after witnessing their parents fight each other. The player is the King of the fighters, and they open the door to find Kyle, the High Jew Elf King, and Butters the Paladin at his doorstep asking him to come outside and lead their army. After the New Kid fights several enemies, including a cardboard dragon, while also learning the basics of combat, Cartman, dressed as The Coon, interrupts the battle and tells his friends of the crime and the missing cats, and to stop playing this game in order to join him, in which the fellow members of Coon and Friends agree. The New Kid enters the Coon Cave (located in Cartman's basement), and finds the group, consisting of Human Kite (Kyle Broflovski), Mosquito (Clyde Donovan), Fastpass (Jimmy Valmer), Super Craig (Craig Tucker), Captain Diabetes (Scott Malkinson) and its leader, The Coon (Eric Cartman). Cartman initially forbids the New Kid from joining their group, however eventually gives in and allows the New Kid to join, giving him a Coonstagram account, a 'tragic' backstory and allows them to pick one of three classes, either the Speedster, Brutalist or Blaster. Cartman then tells the New Kid to go out and get more followers on Coonstagram to promote their franchise, however the player can go and help Human Kite and Super Craig with their problems in order to unlock them as allies to use in combat, as well as saving Mosquito from the Raisins Girls (a parody of Hooters). Cartman then tells all Coon and Friends to come to the Coon Cave, having found out information to someone who may know where Scrambles is. Cartman tells the New Kid to sneak out during the night with one his fellow superheroes in order to find them. That night, the New Kid sneaks out and meets Captain Diabetes, who then travel to the Peppermint Hippo strip club in order to find a woman named Classi, who apparently knows where the missing cats are. When they arrive, they find Classi, however she mistakes them for cops and runs into the nearby Italian restaurant. When they find her, they run into an Italian crime gang, who threaten to kill them, however a drunk Randy appears, wanting his keys back from Captain Diabetes, and fights the two heroes after beating up the crime gang. When Randy is defeated, Classi tells the pair that she will tell them where the cats may be, but only if they protect her, so they take her to stay at Jimmy's house for the time being. After getting Classi's medication from Towelie in a cannabis store, she tells them to go to the U-Stor-It storage facility to find the cats. Toolshed (Stan Marsh) joins Coon and Friends for the night to find the cats as he owes the New Kid a favour. When they arrive, they find that Professor Chaos (Butters Stotch) had turned the storage facility into a large tinfoil-covered fortress, which he says he made with the $20,000 he was paid to stop people snooping around there. Eventually, the group find a storage unit full of some cats and drug dealers, who explain that they are trying to obtain cat urine for their boss. After easily travelling through Chaos' base, they find General Disarray, who they defeat after he tries to pour 'lava' on them. When they reach the roof of the facility, they see Chaos' 'minions' (Mexican men) shovelling 'lava' into many trucks, until Chaos shows up in a large tinfoil mech and explains that his plan is to cover South Park in lava, making people unable to go anywhere. When the heroes defeat Butters, Cartman takes him down to the Coon Cave and imprisons him. The next morning, the group meet up in the Coon Cave, where they try to think about who the mystery boss is. After Butters says that the crime boss 'can change shape like the wind changes direction', Cartman instantly believes that Mitch Conner, his crude hand puppet, is the villain, however the rest of the group, especially Kyle, think it is ridiculous. The group then start talking about Freedom Pals and how they know more about what is occurring than the Coon and Friends, so they send the New Kid and Butters to the Freedom Pals' base in order to try and join in order to gain information. When Butters tries to find his minion (a hamster), his dad grounds him, however after a battle with him, Butters becomes 'ungroundable', allowing them to continue. The New Kid can also help the police force arrest members of a crime gang, however the New Kid unknowingly arrests innocent black people instead, due to the racism of South Park's police force. When the pair arrive at the Freedom Pals' base (Token's basement), they are met by the Freedom Pals, consisting of Toolshed (Stan Marsh), Wonder Tweek (Tweek Tweak), Tupperware (Token Black), Dr. Timothy (Timmy Burch) and their leader, Mysterion (Kenny McCormick), who question why they are there, and Butters explains their intentions. Mysterion says that if the New Kid helps Tweek and Token in their mission for the day, then they can join.